Tangled in the Great Escape
by Fluffydude41
Summary: Annabeth was a studyaholic with a very punk friend, Thalia. And it's just a concert, right? Nothing bad can come out of that; but if only Annabeth knew what would. But she isn't complaining at all. (Rating most likely will change.) The chapter titles are not mine, they are titles of amazing songs written by PTV and other related bands.
1. A Simple Introduction

**A/N: And inspiration has struck me again! Huzzah! No worries, I'll continue Annabeth Chase: Assassin, hooker, part time babysitter. Though, sorry guys, this story takes priority over it since this one just started and that one is almost over already. Good feelin about this one tho!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth had absolutely nothing better to do. Her life consisted of homework, studying, watching her little brothers, and Netflix. An awful lot of Netflix.

But, seeing as it was on her last day of senior year, her brothers were staying at some friend's house, her parents were having a date night, and she had practically memorized every line of the rebooted Doctor Who's and every Supernatural, she decided to consent to a simple wish of her best friend.

Or, she _thought_ it would be simple.

She had simply agreed to go to one of Thalia's concerts for a band she loved: Pierce the Veil. Except, it wasn't Pierce the Veil; it was some cover band that performed their songs. According to Thals, they were almost exactly like them.

Annabeth wasn't really one to care for music: there was always far too much to be done for her to actually _enjoy_ music. But, when she went to Thalia's, she always had them playing (well, blasting from two stereos, but oh well). Annabeth loved the lyrics of the music, and their guitarist was really, _really_ good.

And, as mentioned before, her other activities were taken elsewhere that night.

But, it wasn't as simple as simply attending a concert. Up until that concert, Annabeth's life had been almost autonomous: wake up, school, homework, eat, study, sleep, repeat. She felt like the robot that never stopped moving. And quite literally, since she had almost no hobbies except school work; just a never ending heap of things to do and get out of the way.

But at that concert, she met a guy who had managed to change her life entirely. But not exactly turn it upside down; it was more of an earthquake. Everything never seemed to repeat itself after that concert. Something new always seemed to be happening, and Annabeth quickly found herself loving her new life.

But she also found herself falling in love with the exact type of boy her parents warned her to avoid at all costs.

Sass, dumbass, arrogant, loud, and guitarist extraordinaire, Perseus Jackson.


	2. Welcome to the Black Parade

**Annabeth's POV**

"Thalia!" Annabeth screamed over the music that was blaring through the stereos set up on the walls, "when does the band start performing?" She was anxious, nervous, since she could tell she didn't really belong here.

Her innocent blonde curls, startling gray eyes covered by framed glasses, bare, clean skin, and overall innocent, school girl appearance didn't exactly mix with in scene hair styles and colors, color changing contact lenses (Annabeth swore she somehow saw a _rainbow_ one), more tattoos than skin, and overall dark, rock environment she had agreed to enter.

Thalia, however, looked right at home among these goths and punks. "What?" she screamed back at Annabeth.

"_When. Does. The. Band. Staaaarrrtt?" _Annabeth said even louder, pronouncing the words slowly and with emphasis so hopefully Thals would understand her.

"Oh!" Thalia clicked the unlock button to light her phone screen and glanced it. "Tenish minutes!" she yelled, grabbing Annabeth's hand and pulling her to a somewhat raised platform. "Let's get a good spot!" The punk effortlessly weaved the blonde through the mass of people and suddenly, the platform was right in front of her face.

Of course, Thals had managed to get a spot _right_ in front of the platform. Annabeth glanced behind her and didn't see anyone else really lining up at the platform, even though the band was gonna start really soon. _Weird_.

And then, as the band was on the band and doing final set-up, Annabeth glanced behind her again. Her jaw dropped as she saw the huge crowd that amassed behind her and Thalia, all so loud and shouting and obviously ready for a wild concert.

Annabeth smelled the pot and alcohol in the air. "Is this even concert even _legal_?!" she screamed at Thalia. The punk simply shrugged.

"Sup losers?!" the singer screamed into the mike. Thalia smiled and waved at the lead singer. To Annabeth's surprise, he grinned like a moron and jutted his chin out at Thals in a guy greeting, like they knew each other. _Wait…they have the same eyes…_. Thalia grinned back. As for the crowd, it roared back, like a lion magnified by a thousand, a million. And suddenly, Annabeth actually felt like she belonged in this crowd. They were all simply a huge ass family.

Annabeth looked at the guitarist, who for some reason had his head down. From the tousled, raven hair she saw, she couldn't wait until he looked up.

The drummer's head suddenly popped up, a really burly, Army hair style Asian guy, and he clicked his sticks together in a simple beat: _Click click click click._

And suddenly the band looked up and the guitarist pumped out a very impressive chord-line that Annabeth recognized as the beginning of She Sings in the Morning by Pierce the Veil.

And then she saw the guitarist, and she had a sudden impulse to run onto the platform and suck his face off.

His electric green eyes glinted with just the right mixture of humor and deviousness, and pain hidden behind it that she couldn't look away from him. His bottom lip was adorned with a simple little lip piercing, and his jaw almost looked like it was carved out of stone, and his nose had a bull piercing right in the middle of his nostrils.

His arms in a tank top were well muscled and extremely toned, and had only a few simple tattoos. One was a trident on his right shoulder, another that covered his entire forearm proclaim II Timothy 1:7 to everyone that glanced at it, and a last one on his other forearm that said something too small for Annabeth to read.

She was so busy studying him, that she almost didn't catch his mischief-maker grin and wink at her. No doubt Thalia felt the heat coming off her face. Thank God she caught that wink.

And Annabeth soon found herself getting lost in the music. The band went through the entirety of the Flair for the Dramatic album, and Thals was singing along to everything, while Annabeth just sang the phrases she remembered. Of course, fitting in some time for pot here and there. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the nerve of her best friend, but she herself was tempted to try some beer.

And she kept catching herself glancing, and sometimes staring, at the seemingly God-like guitarist that just kept pumping out amazing guitar chords and solos. He was so into it, there was the thinnest sheet of sweat starting to show on his body and it made him shiny on the stage from the spotlight that kept an eye on the blonde singer. Annabeth caught herself drooling at that, and blushed at her drool.

Of course, after that wink, he paid her no attention. He was too busy with his perfect guitar playing, and having to do the dirty lyrics since the singer, Annabeth assumed, couldn't perform them himself.

And then, there was one point when they started playing Go to Hell, For Heaven's Sake by Bring Me the Horizon, and the whole place went silent after a certain time the singer sang for whomever to go to Hell, for Heaven's sake. Thalia was quiet. Even the rest of the band was, except the drummer, who kept a quiet, but chaotic beat going.

Then the guitarist screamed "When did the diamonds, leave your bonessssss?" so beautifully, and so much emotion, Annabeth couldn't hold back her squeals. The entire place echoed with shouts and screams of praise as he kept going with the song, people screaming along with him.

And when the song continued, Annabeth couldn't stop looking at the guitarist. That one line had simply been so beautiful, so breathtaking, so full of emotion that she simply couldn't help but marvel at him.

She was shaken out of her reverie when the blonde singer with Thalia's eyes announced at about one in the morning, "okay, guys, we're taking a break since it's been a _long_ ass performance, and, ah…Frank?"

"Don't even go there, Grace," the drummer rumbled in a deep voice, glancing at a dark skinned, frizzy, golden haired girl that blushed at his glance.

Something Grace chuckled into the mike and said, "So, yeah, we're takin a break. Chill, drink, smoke, and we'll be back on before two. Peace," he ended, throwing up a peace sign.

Thals grinned at him as he jumped down from the platform in front of her and Annabeth, and embraced Thalia immediately. "Hey sis!" he yelled, grinning ear to ear.

"_THALIA GRACE YOU HAVE A BROTHER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?_" Annabeth shrieked at her, and Thalia blushed in shame.

"Um…sorry…?" she mumbled, nervously brushing her bangs out her eyes. "I just…I met him kinda recently."

Annabeth sighed in frustration, but quickly smiled and held her hand out to him. "Name's Annabeth."

To her surprise, he embraced her as tightly as Thalia, leaving her quite flustered and red in the face. "_Um_."

"I'm Jason," he said quite stupidly, grinning from ear to ear still.

Thalia chuckled at her friend. "Yeah…he's a hugger when he's high…"

Annabeth shook her head and chuckled. "Must run in the family then."

Just then, the amazing guitarist jumped down from the platform, landing in front of Annabeth. She kind of squealed involuntarily. Loudly.

He chuckled, a deep, soothing sound that sent a small chill up Annabeth's spine and to the tips of her fingers.

"And that's Percy," said Thals, smirking at him for some reason. "He's my cousin."

Percy glared at Thalia and mumbled, "_Perseus._ I don't _go_ by Percy anymore, _Taly_," he said mockingly, smirking as well.

Thalia leapt at him, but, with amazing reflexes, he leapt back as well and Thalia just managed to stumble on her feet a bit.

Chuckling, Percy gestured to a hallway that led to darkness and said, "Shall we go to the band room?"

Jason snickered. "Yeah, cause that's where all your bourbon is, Perseus, right?"

He aimed a punch at his shoulder. "Shut up and go smoke your hippie drug, Chase."

Jason shrugged and disappeared into the hallway.

In a playful gesture, Perseus stuck his elbow out for Annabeth, which made her blush even more. "Shall we, dorkwad?" he said teasingly, grinning like a toddler.

Annabeth looped her arm through his, blushing more than ever, and allowed herself to be led to this "band room."

**A/N: So…opinions? Please and thank you c: Also, spread the word about this story, if you are able and willing! I think this may be my best one yet C:**

**Grassy-ass, Fluffs out *salutes***


	3. Here We Go

**Hello my peeps! Yes, tis another, legit chapter. I hope this doesn't disappoint y'all since I feel it's not my best. Oh whale…**

**Anyways, do enjoy! Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year! :D**

**Perseus's POV**

When Perseus felt her arm wrap around his, butterflies erupted in a moshpit-y explosion.

He never thought she'd also be attracted to him; she seemed like the type to date some good, little white boy who'd never broken a rule in his life, had perfect grades, and maybe even a pair of glasses.

Perseus was _not _that. Perseus had hopped, skipped, and mostly tripped his way through high school. He had taken college really seriously since his mom had gotten a master's degree not only _while_ taking care of him, but _to_ take care of him.

Perseus had only managed a bachelor's in marine biology, but oh well.

But now, here he was, arm in arm with a beautiful and insanely endearing nerd, who he had never expected to be attracted to, honestly.

Perseus had always kinda thought he'd end up with a girl like him; chill, rock n roll, tattooed, hardcore. Honestly, he'd never really thought about affections; he generally didn't _do_ lovey dovey. Although he'd had _incredibly_ hot sex _many_ times, an amazing benefit of being a guitarist.

But now he had _affection_ for this little nerdy girl; she probably was barely 18. And when he led her into the band room, he had absolutely no idea where the night would go. He just had this small flutter of hope in his stomach that tonight would go amazingly well.

Nico, their bass guitarist, was sitting on the couch, no doubt sulking just like always. Perseus smelled pot, and sure enough, there was Jason, smoking pot on the only recliner in the band room.

"So where'd Zhang go?" Perseus asked Jason, plopping down on the full size couch and patting the cushion next to him as a gesture for the blushing blonde to sit next to him. She grinned and plopped down next to him. As Thalia sat down, Jason replied, "Oh, he took the, ah…_extra room_," and a wicked grin spread across his face. "With that Levesque chick."

Perseus nodded. "Yeah, Hazel…she's pretty cool. About time they hooked up, damn. It's only been 'bout forever." Jason snorted. "Yeah, you're tellin _me_."

"Like you can talk, Grace. How 'bout that Piper chick? McLean, yeah?" he said, grinning like a moron at his best friend. Said best friend glared back.

"We slept together last night…" he mumbled in protest, blushing a bit.

"Aw, little itsy bitsy Grace got laid by his wittle girlfriend," Perseus chortled, with Thalia and Annabeth snickered to his right.

Jason blushed more and went back to smoking his hippie drug.

"So, Anna," he said, shifting to his side a bit to get a good look at the blushing blonde, "tell me about yourself.

"There ain't much to tell, cuz," Thalia chortled, "she only does school, watch Netflix, and babysit her brothers."

"_Thalia_!" Anna retaliated, blushing even more, and slapped her lightly on the arm.

Perseus just chuckled and said, "Hey, other than these concerts, all I do is lift and watch TV. Oh, and babysit Jason over there."

"Fuck you, man," Jason mumbled, high off his ass. Perseus simply laughed at him and turned his attention back to Anna. "Okay, _now_ tell me about yourself."

She smiled and said, "Well…um…there's not much to tell. Thalia actually, unfortunately enough, covered it all pretty well." She blushed again, and he once again felt butterflies erupt in a moshpit in his stomach. Butterflies were a weird feeling. But a good weird.

Instead he chuckled and said, "Oh, I _refuse_ to believe that."

Nico snorted. "Perce, not _everyone_ has an eventful life like you do. See, there are people who do _nothing_."

"No need to be an ass, Nic," Jason sneered at him over his pot, shaking his head. "Damn kid, thinks he's all that."

Nico blushed and shrugged with one shoulder. "At least I'm more mature than you."

Jason slammed his pot down on the table and rose to his feet. "I've had enough of your fucking shit, Di Angelo—"

Perseus stood up once he saw the alarm on the two girls' faces, and once Nico stood up as well, and stood between the two dueling guys. "We're not gonna have a problem gentlemen. Are we?" He flexed his arms to announce his masculinity to the both of them, telling them to back off.

Nico plopped down immediately, but Jason warily sat down. He glared at Nico while he smoked the remainder of his pot quietly.

Just then, a panting, deeply blushing Frank was followed by an equally panting and blushing Hazel. Perseus chuckled with Thalia, not only at them, but at Anna's expression.

"So…" Frank said between pants, his entire body entangled with Hazels, who had her face buried in his neck. "When…are we…on?"

Perseus, holding back a laugh, said, "I don't know, whenever we feel like it. Grace said ten, but…I think we should wait a bit. There's something I wanna show Annabeth first."

He looked at her, grinning. "May I, madam?"

She blushed, but she nodded. "Sure," she squeaked, and stood up. He stood as well and took her hand in his.

Perseus glanced at Frank before heading out the door. _Did you get anything on the sheets?_

He shook his head, and Perseus smiled and nodded.

He grinned again when Anna laced her fingers through his, and led her to the extra room. She went to sit on the bed, resting politely and stiffly on the edge of it.

He laughed and lay down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. She crawled up the bed and lay down next to him, awkwardly.

Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she yelped quietly. And then, tentatively, she wrapped her arms around him.

And when he cupped her chin gently and looked into her deep, grey eyes, he noticed they were a bit darker of a shade than he remembered. Her chest was also moving up and down more noticeably and faster.

And when he leaned down and kissed her soft lips, both of their eyes closing, he knew there'd be nothing he'd regret tonight. At all.


	4. Do It Now Remember Later

**A/N: Bit of a warning: ****_THE RATING CHANGES THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS RATED M._**

**But, I hope you guys enjoy it all the same c: This is my first ****_real_**** smut attempt, so…yeah. Don't judge me too harshly /.\**

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth was extremely nervous,

And yes, she _had_ made out with a guy before. But this time it was so…_different_. He gently traced her body with his hands, his fingers, as though he wanted to memorize every inch of her body. Like it was something tender, something he cared about, something…something he withheld himself from doing, she realized.

And his lips had a sweet taste, and they were slightly sticky. Yet, she found herself getting an odd feeling, something she had never felt before. Is this what it was like to make out with a guy who drank bourbon?

He gently pulled her glasses off her face, and she heard the small _tap_ as he set them down on the night table, bringing his hand up top her body and tracing her curves with his hand again, sending a shiver up her back as Perseus's lips touched hers again.

And as he continued to trace her, her hands slipped subconsciously into his hair, and she realized this was different too. With her last boyfriend, she felt the hard dryness of gel in his hair, and what hair that wasn't gelled was too short to do much with.

But with Perseus, his hair was long and soft, like running her hands through velvet blackness. She found herself playing with it, curling it in her fingers, twirling it gently.

And she thought, somehow, while making out with Perseus so passionately. Though, she knew what she planned to do next would erase any conscious thinking she had right now.

She grabbed the wrist of the hand on her left hip, and tentatively dragged his fingertips across her thigh.

Both of their breaths hitched when his fingers touched her core, and Annabeth felt the heat come off her face once again. She grabbed Perseus's other hand and used it to drag her shirt up, but only to right beneath her bra.

Annabeth had, up until recently, been extremely conscious of her body. Even showing Perseus her stomach had nervous butterflies among the happy ones.

But then he started tracing designs in her stomach and heard him whisper: "Beautiful…"

She blushed and moaned softly as he also started rubbing her crotch, moving his other hand back to her hip. She moved her face up to put her lips to his again, and moaned against his lips as his hand moved up and somehow found her clit.

He rubbed faster, and his lips left hers. Sure enough, all conscious thought escaped her as she felt his lips ghost down her sensitive jaw, sucking and gently biting down.

She moaned again, not even bothering to hold them back anymore. He snuggled himself closer to her and she chuckled breathlessly. "That's your phone, right?" she whispered breathlessly to Perseus.

He laughed. "Uh, no. See, my phone is charging in the band room…" he said, blushing slightly. "Do you prefer if this was my phone?"

In response, she ran the tip of her finger up the length of the bulge gently. He moaned softly and nodded. "Okay then," he whispered quietly, his electric eyes now darker, like olives.

Annabeth slipped her shirt up beyond her bra, revealing the simple, white cloth to Perseus. He drank in the sight of her pale, smooth skin, studying so intently and for so long that Annabeth started to get kinda nervous.

She thought that while she wasn't big like some girls, she definitely wasn't _small_ in the chest department. She almost crossed her arms over her chest since her sense was almost starting to come back to her, but it all left once Perseus slipped his tanktop off.

It was _amazingly_ obvious he frequented a gym. He looked like a lean version of a bodybuilder—Annabeth could tell that if he had a stocky build, he'd be Frank. But his lean build suited him just fine, in Annabeth's opinion.

She first noticed his ripped pecs, and then saw a cross tattoo right above his heart. Before she could process that, her eyes drifted down to see a very obvious six-pack, and two little bulges that hinted at eight little muscles.

She traced his muscles with her hand, nervously. She'd never really been this close to a ripped body. _Especially_ a shirtless one.

He smiled gently and kissed her again, the feeling of his lips touching hers sending a pleasant heat down and all around her body.

She stiffened a bit when he started to mess with her bra clasp, and he started to drag his hands slowly down her back instead. But she didn't want that. She wanted his calloused hands (no doubt from all the guitar playing, she thought giddily) on the sensitive flesh of her breasts.

She grabbed both his hands and brought them back up to her bra clasp. She felt Perseus smile against her lips, and he expertly undid it one swift motion. He, thankfully, left it on enough to cover her breasts, but now her back was completely exposed.

Gently pulling away, she slid the bra down her arms herself, shimmying her arms on purpose as the material slid down, revealing all of her chest to Perseus. Again, he studied her, but not for long this time.

He glanced at her, looking right into her eyes. She blushed and nodded. And suddenly his lips were wrapped her nipple and oh _GOD_, she'd never get used to the feeling.

He switched breasts and Annabeth moaned softly without abandon. After pulling away, and leaving Annabeth breathing very raggedly, he lay her down gently. Kissing down her body and all over her tummy, he unzipped her pants and gently pulled them down, kissing down her leg as he did so.

He pulled her purple underwear down to her knees, and drank in the sight of her. She was no longer ashamed; all she wanted was him. Their ragged breathing and the _swish_ of Perseus dropping his pants and boxers, revealing himself to Annabeth.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Um," she squeaked out nervously. "I'm not sure that's gonna fit…" she said, glancing down between her legs.

"Oh," he said huskily, "trust me. I'll _make it_ fit."

She gulped and nodded. She wanted him, so she'd have him.


	5. When the Day Met the Night

**A/N: Still a rated M chapter! There's some non-M stuff, but mostly M.**

**Here we see a little deeper into Perseus's mind and soul, and some flashbacks occur…enjoy!**

**Aaaayyyyeee shortest day of the year tho cx It's winter now! Yayyyyy!**

**Perseus's POV**

If there was one thing Perseus understood, it was hot sex.

He'd had plenty of experience with sex. He'd lost his own virginity his junior year of high school to some chick he can't even remember the name of anymore, and he'd been doing it ever since.

What he didn't understand was sex with a _virgin_. He had the basic idea, and he knew it'd hurt her before it pleasured her, but he'd never actually had sex with a virgin. All the girls he'd ever slept with had barriers that were _long_ gone, so he just started wherever the hell he wanted.

If there was anything Perseus didn't understand more than that, it was affections. He didn't really understand _love_. His mom, Sally, had always explained love as something too complex for humans to understand, but that humans fell in love anyway.

Perseus didn't get that.

But _Percy_ sort of understood. Percy Jackson as an eighth grader who had his first and only girlfriend: Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

And suddenly Annabeth wasn't there anymore, lying on the bed, naked, waiting for Perseus. Suddenly a frizzy, orange haired girl was lying there, clothed and laughing at something Percy has just told her.

The lamp-lit room was replaced by a room with the window curtains wide open, half-finished paintings and sculptures placed everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, in her open closet, a night-table filled with stereos and dock hookups.

_"__You're such an idiot, Perce,"_ she giggled at him.

Perseus shook his head to clear his thoughts. Percy had understood affections, somewhat. The butterflies Perseus felt now with Annabeth were the same ones Percy had felt with Rachel.

And he felt those butterflies until Rachel died. Again, he was shot back into the past, and he saw a different Rachel. The Rachel that hadn't been sent to the hospital yet, the pale Rachel, the sick Rachel. The Rachel covered in bruises, 20 pounds lighter, always tired, with a temperature to hot or too cold.

The Rachel that he ached to do something for, but just had no choice but take the back seat and be there for her. Which he was.

But then she died. She left the world. Her parents, her friends, her brother..._Percy._ What most people didn't realize is when Rachel died, Percy died with her.

Suddenly, nothing in the world was beautiful. Art seemed to disappear, music seemed to fade, and the world became a dark place. And when the raven haired, green eyed boy without an identity, without a soul, stood in front of Rachel's open coffin, no tears came. Just an aching emptiness. A deafening silence.

That summer, he changed. Suddenly the world didn't make sense. Society didn't make sense, Mom didn't make sense when she told him everything would be alright, affections didn't make sense when the raven haired boy lay in Rachel's bed one Saturday afternoon, trying to remember when things made sense, rules didn't make sense, all they did was hold people back. People didn't make sense, all they kept saying was that it got better, but it never did.

Perseus came from that boy. The dead boy died, and Perseus rose from his grave. Perseus played guitar, self-taught, just to remind himself music was in the world. He tried painting, but failed, so looked up pictures of paintings on-line to remind himself of beauty. He even started going to church to give himself hope, to remind himself of love.

He never met another girl he felt butterflies for. He picked up drinking, and was an alcoholic until his sophomore year of college, when he finally gained control of himself. He'd had sex constantly, just trying to scratch the itch that everybody seemed to have.

He met Jason, then Frank, then Nico. He found out he was related to Nico and Jason, they were all cousins. Even Frank was very distantly related to him. Some hundred times great grandfather.

They put together a cover band, and have been performing ever since. Jason found Thalia on accident, and Perseus had another cousin to remember.

All of this ran through his head as he kissed Annabeth's beautiful body, pulling her shirt completely off her chest. Their ragged breathing was the only sound that filled the room as Perseus's cock lightly ran up the length of her lower lips.

"Please," he heard Annabeth whisper raggedly, breathlessly. He nodded and lightly nudged his head into her, slowly. She took deep, slow breaths, trying to numb the pain no doubt. He thrust in a few more inches, but overestimated her barrier. He nudged it a bit too hard, causing her to shriek in shock.

He felt her nails dig into his back, his blood running down his back in little drops. "On three," he whispered breathlessly, and he saw her nod. She braced for it, her body stiffening. "Three!" he proclaimed, thrusting through her barrier. She yelped in surprise. Her exhales were moans and her inhales were gasps as Perseus kissed the tears of pain away, waiting for her okay.

After an eternity, she nodded. He slowly slid all the way in, and soon enough she had all of him. Waiting for another okay, Perseus kissed all over her body gently, hopefully soothing her pain. "Go," she whispered almost inaudibly in his ear.

Slowly, being gentle with her, he pulled out and slowly thrust back in, both of them moaning and breathing raggedly. He tasted her sweat as he kissed her beautiful body, and sped up a little. He kept going until she moaned loudly, tightening around him as she climaxed. He pulled out and released on the sheets, positive he hadn't gotten her pregnant.

He collapsed next to her, staring her at facial expression. Her eyes were closed, but he had never seen her so peaceful. Perseus wiped her sweaty hair from her brow and gently kissed her cheek, the butterflies flying around faster inside his stomach.

Annabeth curled up into him, still catching her breath, entangling her bare legs with his hairy ones. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and pulling her against him, and he felt her smile against his skin. He smiled as well, and kissed her hair.

_KNOCK KNOCK._ "Perseus, you done in there?" He sat up groggily, recognizing the voice as Jason's.

"Hm?" Perseus called back, sitting up. When had he fallen asleep?

Since he rose, Annabeth woke up as well, and stretched contently. Perseus smiled down at her. "Well, we're on in five minutes Perseus. Just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Mm-hmm," he hummed back, and he heard Jason's retreating footsteps. He kissed Annabeth's now dry forehead and whispered, "I have perform again, love."

She nodded and sat up as well. She then tried to stand, but stumbled and leaned against Perseus. "Sore?" he asked her. She nodded, and he lay her back down on the bed and dressed her gently, putting on the clothes that he had just taken off not too long ago.

He dressed himself, and picked her up bridal style. Giggling softly in his arms, she curled up slightly, and Perseus smiled to himself. Butterflies. He put her glasses back on her face, and she corrected them to their proper position.

"Can you walk now, Annabeth?" he asked her softly, and she nodded. He put her on her feet and she walked pretty smoothly in his opinion, and he chuckled.

She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "Go get 'em, Tiger," she said gently, and he flashed back once again.

He saw Rachel again, lying on a hospital bed, smiling softly at him. He heard the slowing beeps in the back ground, heard the doctors and nurses scurrying around him, but none of that was important. Rachel was trying to tell him something. He leaned closer to her and heard her say, _"Go get 'em, Tiger."_ Then the beep didn't stop; a long, flat noise that didn't register at first with Percy.

When it did register, he ran. From the pain, the confusion, the tears. He ran.

He shook his head again to clear his thoughts, and saw Annabeth again, smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded. "Will do."

He jumped back on the platform and turned away from the crowd, wiping the single tear that had escaped him as he heard Jason yell, "We're back, you lame-asses!"

The crowd cheered, and Perseus turned back around, and saw Annabeth grinning at him. He grinned back. Maybe Percy would return from the grave, cause of her. Just maybe.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, long ass chapter, I know. But it's necessary, I promise c:**


	6. Falling Asleep On a Stranger

**Annabeth's POV**

She remembered the rest of the night, and it went well in the end of it all.

_Perseus kept grinning at her, and she kept grinning right back at him._

_And when Perseus was busy playing his guitar, Annabeth thought blissfully; she had just lost her virginity to the hottest punk __**ever**__. And she didn't regret a single thing, that's for sure. What worried Annabeth was that fact that what happened between her and Perseus was just a one night stand. Wait…_

_The grin slipped off her face. What if that's all she was? Some free pussy at a concert, and then something to just be forgotten? A horny moment of drunkenness? Well, no, that's not true; Perseus wasn't that drunk…he knew what he was doing…_

_But when he grinned at her again, during a drum solo, she turned away. She couldn't look at him anymore; in all honesty she felt sick. Thalia noticed with a concerned expression, and Annabeth shook her head. She needed to get out of there._

_Thals, thankfully understanding, led her to the entrance as quickly as possible, and sat her down on something. Annabeth felt like she was gonna puke._

_Suddenly, a panting Perseus came running out the entrance and ran a few feet ahead of them. Annabeth chuckled a bit, quietly, but didn't blame him. They were out of the range of the streetlight and he had run past them extremely fast._

_"__Annabeth?" he called out. He sighed in disappointment, and the sound of it broke her heart. His hands slipped into his hair in anxiety and he was catching his breath. "I guess she just…didn't feel the same way. Figures…"_

_Annabeth stared at Thalia in shock, and Thals stared back at her with the exact same expression. He felt something for Annabeth._

_He sighed again and shook his head. "It was a pretty stupid assumption, wasn't it?" he mumbled, and kicked something a few feet away. "Who'd fall for a guy like me?" He shook his head again and kicked something that flew farther than the first. That broke her heart too, and she even winced a bit._

_"__It was good assumption," she said nervously into the night sky, and she looked up. Perseus was looking around for her, and he was in the right general direction. She let him look around for a bit, and she laughed. "Over here, Perseus."_

_Thals flicked on a light and they came into view, and his grin was worth it. "So…you're still here?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah, obviously. I just…I don't know."_

_"__I'll let you two be," Thalia said awkwardly, and she walked back into the building. She sent a glance at Annabeth: Don't mess this up._

_"__Why did you leave?" he said nervously. "I mean…did I do something wrong? Besides moving a bit too fast?"_

_Annabeth shrugged and took a deep breath. "You didn't do anything wrong, trust me. I guess I just…I feel…I feel like I don't mean a lot to you. Just a one night stand at a concert, ya know?"_

_Perseus sat on the ground in front of her and sighed. "I'm not…I'm not very good with feelings, Anna. I'm not very good with affections, or anything to do with relationships. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, and I'm pretty much to going with it as it comes at me, ya know?"_

_She nodded. "I know exactly how that feels, actually. I've only ever had one boyfriend, and he was…awkward. With everything." Annabeth chuckled at her first kiss, when he had managed to trip over his own two feet and came up blushing._

_Perseus chuckled. "Believe it or not…but I've only ever had one girlfriend too. In the eighth grade, she…" He sighed deeply and shook his head. "She left," he said simply, monotony, like a machine who had been asked to say for so long, it became normal._

_Annabeth decided not to push the subject, so she simply nodded. "Why me?" he asked._

_"__Whaddya mean?" she responded quietly, looking at him curiously. She knew the answer, but she wanted to make sure she was right before answering._

_"__I mean…you met me tonight, just tonight, and yet…you let me have sex with you. Why me?"_

_Annabeth blushed as she shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure myself, to be completely honest with you. Maybe…" she went off, thinking about how to word it._

_"__Maybe…?" Perseus asked, looking anxious and actually somewhat worried._

_"__I have this…feeling about you, Perseus. It's more than some affection, it's like…even if we don't work out as anything romantic, you'll still be in my life, ya know? Like…like you're important in my life already. Like you're gonna do something major in my life. It's just a feeling that I have about you," she said, shrugging with one shoulder and blushing more. "I don't know how to put it, honestly, cause I'm not entirely sure myself. Just…just a feeling."_

_He nodded, but still looked confused. Annabeth didn't blame him; even she didn't really understand what she said. She just…she knew. She wasn't sure why, or how, but she did._

_Then Jason came running out and said, "Dude, the back-up guitarist sucks ass, you gotta get on stage again!"_

_Perseus rose and nodded. "I'll be in there in a little, Grace. I just gotta take care of something really quick."_

_Jason flicked his eyes between the two, and nodded slowly. He walked back into the building, no doubt to soothe the crowd just until Perseus got back in._

_Just then, he took a step forward towards Annabeth, and she started to get nervous. Was he gonna kiss her again? Did she want him to? Did he really want to?_

_"__I'm not good with this stuff," he said simply. "I'm not. But…can we give whatever is going on here…between us…can we give it a shot, maybe?" he asked her, grinning sheepishly at her._

_She blushed deeply and took a deep breath. Why not?_

_Well, because you hardly know him and he might turn out to be a total ass._

_Well, you did already lose your virginity to him. You even said it yourself, he's gonna be important in your life._

_She looked into his electric green eyes and took another deep breath. A lot was riding on this decision, and Annabeth knew it._

_He's going to be important._

_"__Um…yeah…yeah, sure." His grin widened, and that made it all worth it. She blushed deeper and smiled at him, and even kissed him on the cheek._

_She was nervous. But maybe, just maybe, being nervous wasn't a bad thing._

She opened her eyes, smiling to herself and she shifted on Perseus's lap. They had all managed to cram into a van they brought for the concert to transport their stuff in.

They had managed to fit all the instruments in the back and got some friend of Nico's, Will, to follow them with Frank's drum set taking up the entire back of the car.

Nico was driving, with Jason was sitting next to Thalia, both of them had fallen asleep on each other. Hazel was sitting on Franks lap next to them, fast asleep and curled up in his arms. Frank was looking out the window, watching the very late night scene pass by them. Perseus was lying down on the backseat, snoring contently in his sleep, and Annabeth was lying on top of him, running her hands through his soft hair and wrapped in his arms.

She snuggled against his chest, fighting the battle against sleep and closing her eyes.

She awoke for a few moments, and she felt herself slightly swaying in the air, her feet hanging freely and her butt dipping down slightly. She looked up and saw Perseus's face, and snuggled into his chest again and fell asleep again.


	7. You Live Like a House In a Hurricane

**A/N: Yeah, I know the story is moving fast…but this story is about things changing and shifting constantly for Annabeth. Fast moving, especially in the beginning, is the entire point of this fic.**

**Annabeth's POV**

She woke up on a horrible smelling leather couch, wrapped up in muscled arms and a pretty warm, good smelling, blanket. When she shifted a bit, the arms tightened and she heard a groan behind her that sounded somewhat like English.

Annabeth smiled, because she now realized perfectly well where she was: Perseus's apartment. And, judging from the other sounds of breathing and sleepy groaning and a loud snort, the entire band shared this apartment.

Or, at least, they shared it last night.

But for some reason, Annabeth noticed, the back of the couch was facing _away_ from the wall; her and Perseus were wedged in between the wall and what was supposed to be the end of the couch.

Annabeth snorted; no doubt he did this to them for some sense of privacy. Though, she didn't know why he just passed out with her on a _bed_. She supposed, being Perseus, he thought that sleeping on a bed would be far too boring.

She shifted again, rotating slowly until she faced him in his arms. His face looked so much more content in sleep, so much more peaceful; like he was 15 instead of 22.

She traced his trident tattoo gently with her finger, trying to imagine why on _Earth_ Perseus had gotten it. She traced his II Timothy 1:7 tattoo as well, wondering what the scripture was and why he had gotten it tattooed on his entire forearm.

What she really wanted to do was scan the room to see who was here and who wasn't—simply for curiosity. But she couldn't without waking Perseus, so Annabeth leisurely traced his defined muscles gently, blushing a bit even though he was fast asleep. She loved the rippling effect they had under her fingers. Bump, dip, bump, dip, bump—_SNORT_.

A choked gasp escaped her mouth, betraying her in a very crucial moment; the last thing Annabeth needed was for Perseus to wake up while she was tracing his pecs. He'd never let it go, _ever_, and she knew it.

He snorted again, quieter, and his chest rose and fell slowly and deeply, resuming its sleeping pace. She quietly let out a sigh of relief; praise the mighty Lord he stayed asleep.

After a while, she heard someone else wake up. Whoever it was mumbled deliriously while standing up and yawning. She heard whomever stretch and groan contently, and walked off into the distant part of the apartment.

Then the person tripped or something, because Annabeth heard a loud _BOOM_. So did Perseus, since his eyes slowly opened and rubbed the sand of out them.

"Morning," he croaked out in the sexiest voice Annabeth had ever heard. What was about boys and their recently-woken-up voices being so amazing? He smiled at her drowsily and snuggled closer to her, reminding her of a puppy.

She grinned wickedly, having a brilliant idea, and started to run her hands through his messy black hair. He nuzzled into her hands, but, for some reason, he made more of a growling noise instead of a purr.

"Good morning," she returned pleasantly, petting his head gently. "You don't happen to know where my glasses and phone went, huh?"

He nodded and vaguely gestured in the direction of their feet, where Annabeth saw shelves jutting out of the wall.

She sat up, much to Perseus's disapproval (and so she kissed his cheek), and headed over the shelves. While walking there, she saw Jason lying on the ground on his back, rubbing his forehead while Thals kneeled next to him, chuckling and supporting him. Annabeth assumed the snoring had come from Frank, who was still entangled with Hazel on an air mattress on the ground.

She grabbed her phone and pressed the unlock button. Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock.

38 MISSED CALLS FROM DAD :)

52 MISSED CALLS FROM MOM 3

66 UNREAD MESSAGES FROM DAD :)

32 UNREAD MESSAGES FROM MOM 3

87 NEW VOICE MESSAGES

She was so _screwed_. Of _course_, she had forgotten all _about_ her parents. Hesitantly, she pressed on the unread texts from her dad, since those would most likely be the worst out everything.

They consisted of "How's it goin?" and "Having fun?" at the beginning. Towards the end, they consisted of "Young lady, we will talk when you get home." and, "Call me ASAP" and, "Grounded. So grounded."

She sent a very careful text:

Hey dad…sorry I didn't respond. I kinda lost track of everything at the concert. But, I had a lot of fun for once, which is nice, right…? Oh, and, uh…I'm probably gonna be moving in with a friend of mine…well, okay, my boyfriend. But I /am/ 18…and I'll be sure to keep in contact with you. And I'll bring him home to meet you guys.

Taking a shaky breath, she grabbed her glasses and walked back to the couch, where Perseus was playing something on his phone. She copied the text as she sat down, adjusted it to where it would fit in context with her mom, and sent it to her, not even bothering to read those messages. They'd be just like the ones from her dad.

His arms wrapped around her and in her face she saw:

BATTLESHIP! THE ORIGINAL NAVAL WARFARE GAME!

2P?

YES NO

She laughed and pressed yes. "Pull out your phone," he croaked at her, "It connects over the internet."

And next thing she knew, she had the WiFi password to the one named "COVERT CIA VAN" and was playing Perseus in Battleship over the internet. She turned around in his arms so they couldn't see each other's strategies.

"Aha!" Annabeth called out half an hour later in victory; she had found his last ship, the smallest one. He had barely found her last ship, the submarine, so she was going to win.

"_NO!_" Perseus yelled only 2 minutes later, having lost to Annabeth by only one move. She cackled happily as he moaned piteously, almost like he had just been stabbed in the gut.

She felt her phone vibrate twice halfway through the game, no doubt her dad's response. She read it anxiously:

You'd better. I have half a mind to…ugh. Just make sure we meet him, okay? Oh, and go to college. We'll disown you if you don't attend college. Pursue your dreams!

She chuckled and typed:

I'll do both, dad. I promise.

Then she read her mom's:

Okay, honey. Just be sure he wears protection, hm? And do bring him here to meet us at least once. But try to attend college, okay, dear? It'd be wise.

Annabeth blushed right down to her blonde roots.

Okay mom. Love you.

She sighed in satisfaction and nuzzled Perseus's neck. "Perseus?" she asked nervously, not exactly sure how'd her respond. They weren't even really dating yet, just…a _thing_, she supposed.

"Hm?" he hummed back, kissing her hair.

"Uh…so…my parents kinda, sorta…wanna meet you?" she said quietly, getting even quieter towards the end of her question. Perseus chuckled.

"I'll take out my nose ring," he said humorously, "but can I keep the lip piercing?"

"Uh…" she said nervously still. "Well…I guess that's not too bad. Sure, why not?"

He grinned. "Sweetness. Are we going today?"

She looked up at him questioningly. "Wait, Perseus, are you serious?"

He grinned even wider, that bastard. "Completely. Lemme go shower, you take the master one. It's that room," he said, pointing to the small hallway that had a door at the end of it.

She grinned back at him. He was brave, Annabeth would give him that. "Uh. Yeah, sure. Thanks Perseus."

She walked towards the master bedroom Perseus told her about it, but felt something whip against her ass. When she turned around in shock, she saw Perseus running into the other bathroom, laughing his ass off.

"Bastard!" she called out to him while the others laughed as well. She continued her walk to the master bedroom, pouting, before she realized she had no clothes.

"Dammit," she mumbled her breath, stepping into the bathroom section of the room. "I can't believe I didn't plan for this to happen."

She walked back into the bedroom and saw clothes and almost everything you could think of thrown around the room, and, being Annabeth, she got a brilliant idea. She searched through the mess for some desirable clothes of Perseus's clothes that she could wear until she changed back into her own clothes to visit her parents.

Grabbing a pair of reasonably clean basketball shorts, a neon blue tanktop with black paint splatter designs, and even a pair of boxers with Batman symbols all over them, she walked back into the bathroom and started the shower up.

Also realizing she had none of her own soaps or anything in her shower here, she decided to use Perseus's as well. Maybe she'd even smell like him, she thought bubbly.

Hey, guys, is it okay if I bring him over today?

She nervously tapped the send button in the group message. Her dad, her mom, and her brothers would see that message, since Matthew and Bobby shared a phone.

Bobby & Matthew: Bring who, Beth?

Annabeth: My boyfriend…

Bobby & Matthew: Um. Sure.

Dad :) :I'll grill burgers.

Mom 3 :Sounds good, dear.

She grinned. Maybe this wouldn't go so bad, after all. She slipped on all Perseus's clothes she had gathered and sashayed out of the room. She was confident for once.

And when she saw him standing there, grinning nervously in a dark purple button down with black tie and slacks (but black Converse, of course), she grinned back.

Suddenly Annabeth couldn't wait for Perseus to meet her parents.

**A/N: Now, notice something here: Annabeth didn't describe Perseus to her parents…**


	8. Million Dollar Houses

**A/N: You guys think Perseus is screwed? Oh…just wait.**

**I'm gonna have ****_way_**** too much fun with this chapter.**

**Perseus's POV**

As soon Annabeth had described her parents (the rigid, strict, overprotective type), Perseus immediately changed clothes. He put his nose ring back in place, tousled up hair even more than usual (while keeping it orgasmically amazing), he put on his shiny lip piercing (the one that glinted when he grinned), and threw on his leather black vest, black button down (with the sleeves folded up just past his elbows, to show his tattoo), black military boots, and black slim jeans but a pure white silk tie with a trinity knot. Just to be fancy.

And when he walked back out of the bathroom, right before they would leave so he wouldn't have to change back, he gasped as he saw his Annabeth.

Her hair cascaded down her back in a curly, blonde, curtain, which made Perseus's breath hitch. Butterflies.

The sleeveless back dress she wore dipped pretty far down (hopefully he didn't get a boner), and it ruffled after it reached her hips, but it was torn artistically. No doubt by Thalia's touch. Or maybe she even bought them like that. Who knew with his punk cousin?

When she turned around, his breath completely disappeared from his body; her lips were deep, burgundy red and her eyeliner fanned out a little bit, like tiny wings coming from her eyes, and her grey eyes glittered from all the dark colors under her glasses. She grinned brilliantly at him and twirled a bit, hair floating behind her like a beautiful cape.

"You like?" she asked him, grinning all the wider. Perseus, still without having gained the ability to breathe properly, simply nodded, while some unintelligent sound escaped his throat.

She gripped his tie (hot as hell), and pulled him to her and she whispered, "You ready to go?"

_To bed, right?_ he was tempted to ask. He swallowed down the response and nodded. "Ready when you are." She released his tie and instead took his hand, half leading him, half unsuccessfully dragging him out of the threshold to the stairs to the ground floor of the apartment complex.

He tripped several times and almost died three different times going down the flight of stairs due to checking out the goddess who had a pretty tight hold on his hand. Not that he minded, of course.

Perseus led Annabeth to his car, a straight black Dodge Challenger, '77. It had been a college graduation gift from his dad, Paul Neptune who ran Poseidon Fishing Co. Perseus had seen his absent father in a new light since his sophomore year of high school, since his dad finally started to give a damn about him that year. Even so, Perseus took his mother's maiden name, Jackson.

Weirdly enough, he didn't have a middle name. Oh well.

He slid in the driver's seat and was already blasting A Flair for the Dramatics album by Pierce the Veil by the time Annabeth slid in the passenger seat.

She grabbed his hand again and looked at him, grinning, but her grin turned to a frown very quickly.

"Perseus," she said, "I though you weren't gonna wear your nose ring…"

He simply shrugged and put the car in gear. "That was before you told me what kind of parents you have," he said, grinning like a moron. "And I wanted to make a statement."

Annabeth sighed, dropping her head in her hands. "And you have to make _this_ statement the _first time you meet them?_"

He grinned even wider. "Why certainly, darling. Surely you know of my rebelliousness." Just to prove his sense of rebellion to her, he cranked up the volume even higher.

"So, how do we _get_ to your house?" he asked her, and her head perked up.

"Well, firstly, you have to head to Southlake," she said, gesturing for him to get into the left turn lane. "So you have to make a U-turn here and get on the highway."

A raven eyebrow was raised. "You come from money?"

She blushed and nodded. "My parents are pretty well off, to say the least."

Perfect. He nodded listlessly, hanging a sharp U-turn to head towards the on-ramp to get on the highway.

Perseus had never really had money. Her mom held a small job at a candy store while trying to get a degree in writing so she could provide better. Meanwhile, Perseus's asshole step-dad (if you could call him that), Gabe, sat on his fat ass playing poker all the time.

And he had never exactly gotten _hated_ rich people…he just hated how casually they talked about having _this_ and having _that_, until he couldn't take it anymore and walked away from the conversation. Since he didn't have a lot growing up. He had a pen that his father had given him from his office that he held onto for a really long time, some clothes, and a watch that his half-brother, Tyson had given him.

He smiled. Tyson…he remembered the big lug. Tyson was never the smartest, but he had the biggest heart Perseus had ever known. And had a thing for sunglasses, though Perseus had no idea _why_.

"Take exit 33A," Annabeth said, pulling Perseus out of his thoughts. He nodded and merged off the highway, and saw huge houses with huge gardens and fancy cars for miles. He groaned inwardly.

"Third right," Annabeth instructed, squeezing his hand assuringly. He managed a smile as he turned right on the road and rolled down the road slowly, a wicked grin spreading across his face. No doubt these rich bastards would still be asleep.

He cranked the volume up higher until he could feel his butt vibrating against his seat, and rolled the window down so everyone could here Go to Hell, for Heaven's Sake, one of Perseus's favorite Bring Me the Horizon songs.

Annabeth groaned and dropped her face in her hands again, shaking her head again as well. "What am I going to do with you, Perseus?"

He grinned widely. "Oh, Chase, I know _exactly_ what you plan to do with me, and it definitely isn't something I can mention in front of your parents."

As Annabeth blushed deeply, he snorted in victory. "Where to now, Chase?"

"You turn right two streets ago," she mumbled to Perseus. He groaned and said, "Seriously?" She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, _seriously_."

He groaned again, just to show his disapproval at her timing, and pulled into a random driveway to pull out of to drive the other way. He pulled out and started driving the other way, turning right onto the street she had directed him to.

"It's the grey one on the right," Annabeth said to him. "With the black Mercedes and red Dodge Camaro in the driveway."

He nodded and looked to his right for the house. Again, Perseus groaned internally as he saw the big, handsome house in front of him. No doubt the master bedroom would be nearly as big as the apartment he grew up in.

As soon as he stopped the car in front of the house, Annabeth undid her seatbelt and nearly flew out of the seat to the front door.

Perseus, on the other hand, cranked up Antivist from his car and pretended to be fiddling with his tie. Annabeth came down the sidewalk back to him, a worried expression all over her face.

"You okay, Perseus?" she asked timidly, Perseus not having the courage to even meet her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine Anna. Let's just get this done," he mumbled, stepping out of the car and shutting the car door a bit too roughly. Damn nerves.

"Perseus…they're my _family_…you could at least try to _act_ happy. For my sake."

He shook his head and sighed deeply and said, "No, I'm not upset…just nervous." He shook his head again and looked in the side mirror, trying to take out his nose ring before they walked in the house. But a small, white hand clamped around his wrist.

"You're not gonna do that, Perseus. I won't let you. If you're gonna meet my parents…you're gonna let them meet the real you. My Perseus. Not the Perseus you want them to see." He stared into her gray eyes, shining with determination, and saw that there was no getting out of it.

Sighing, he stepped away from the car and started walking up the fancy, swindling sidewalk that led to a magnificent, polished wooden door. Perseus almost gasped in surprise when he felt soft lips collide with his, _right outside her parent's door_, but surrendered to the kiss Annabeth had given.

_Love is give and take, Percy_, his mother had told him, smiling at him like he was the greatest thing in the world and gently caressing his cheek, _but that doesn't mean be cocky about it, young man. It means expect little, and give much. But when much is given, take it all the happier._

And the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of her front door, hand and hand with the gorgeous, blonde nerd who'd had sex with him and still had no idea why. He chuckled as the door swung open, revealing a warmly smiling, well dressed, woman. And she looked almost nothing like Annabeth, except for her eyes.

But as the door swung further, Perseus saw a man with glasses, graying hair with some blonde hairs peeking through, and a serious five o clock shadow. He smiling too, until his eyes fell upon Perseus's piercings. His smile seemed a bit too forced after that.

"You must be Mr. Chase," Perseus said, extending his hand out in the formal greeting he rarely used. "It's nice to meet you."

A calloused hand, though not as calloused as Perseus's, grasped his and shook firmly. "And you must be the _boy_ who's dating the young _lady_ my daughter has become," he said, smiling proudly at Annabeth.

Perseus, on the other hand, held back the urges to punch this old guy in the face and laugh at the same time. _Young lady. Sure. _So he vented his emotions by gripping Mr. Chase's hand tighter and then letting go before the favor could be returned.

"Perseus," he said. "Perseus Jackson."

A gray eyebrow was raised. "As in…Perseus from Greek mythology?"

Perseus nodded and said, "Yeah, him."

Mrs. Chase, perhaps noticing the poison between her husband and her daughters new boyfriend, smiled politely at Perseus and quietly said, "Please, come in. My sons have already started eating."

Perseus returned the polite smile and stepped through the door, a nervous Annabeth following close suit. No doubt she noticed the tension between him and her dad too. Was it that obvious? "Thanks, Mrs. Chase."

"Athena, dear," she said, still smiling at Perseus. "Just Athena."

Perseus chuckled and nodded, letting Annabeth guide him into the kitchen, and sure enough, there were two guys already eating there. When Perseus and Annabeth walked in, they looked right over her and stared at Perseus, gaping. A raven eyebrow was raised until one of them pinched the place in between his nostrils and the other pinched the right side of his bottom lip.

Perseus smiled and Annabeth smirked while pointing at them both. "Bobby and Matthew," she explained, "my little brothers."

Perseus grinned, sure to do in the way so his lip piercing flashed in the light, and nodded at the both of them. "Perseus. I'm dating this nerd over here," he said, throwing a challenging glance at the blonde.

They sat down (and Perseus, being a gentleman, pulled out and pushed in the chair for Annabeth), opposite two empty seats, and Perseus felt his nerves rise again. Who'd sit in front of him, exactly?

The answer came in the form of Mr. and Mrs. Chase coming back in the room and Mr. Chase sitting opposite Annabeth, animatedly discussing her choice of college. Apparently the same one her mother had attended. Mrs. Chase sat opposite Perseus and they started making small talk over, believe it or not, marine biology.

Since Perseus had a degree, and Mrs. Chase had evidently minored in it, the conversation came quite easily. All was going well until dinner was served.

Because when Mr. and Mrs. Chase were done serving the food, and Bobby and Matthew had left for their room, Mr. Chase sat opposite Perseus. And Perseus could see a warning in his eyes. _Mess this up…and you'll regret it._

This was indeed going to be a very long evening.

**A/N: So I realized I had like 1,500 words when they sat down the first time…so…I left a cliffy. I'll update ASAP, I promise! I have lot going on in the future…but I'll try! I promise! c:**


	9. Thanks For The Venom

**Perseus's POV**

It all went down-hill from the very first question, honestly.

"So tell us about yourself, Perseus," Athena asked, smiling at him while Mr. Chase brooded over his cheese burger and poked his French fries.

Um.

"Well, there's not much to say, Athena," Perseus told her, shrugging casually. More like a bit too much. "I just kinda made my way through school, got a degree—"

"What were your grades in high school, Perseus?" Mr. Chase asked him accusingly, obviously holding back a victorious smirk.

"Well, _sir_, they were obviously good enough to get me out of high school in four years." The smirk slid off his face and right onto Perseus's. Except Perseus didn't hold it back.

That was, until Annabeth aimed a hard kick at his ankle and Perseus jumped in his seat a little bit and managed to cloak the yelp with a well-timed coughing fit.

"Anyway," Perseus said, turning his attention to Athena and trying to ignore his now throbbing ankle, "I got a five year bachelor's degree in marine biology, but I don't plan on pursuing it for a while."

"Oh?" Mr. Chase asked. "And what do you plan on doing in the mean time?"

Perseus shrugged and grinned at him. "Performing. I love performing with my cover band, Pierce the Veil II."

A gray eyebrow was once again raised. "And what type of music do you perform?" Mr. Chase asked smoothly.

Perseus simply shrugged and said, "Metal, some punk rock…mostly just metal. Oh, and metal core, I guess.

"Mm. I see," Mr. Chase said, glancing at Annabeth like, _Are you serious?_

Annabeth, thankfully, and just smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah Dad, seriously. He's a good guy under all of his…er…_style_."

Perseus grinned widely at Mr. Chase, trying to be innocent, but the nose ring might've been a slight give away. Oh well.

"So, why marine biology, Perseus?" Athena asked him, looking at him curiously.

Again, Perseus shrugged with one shoulder. "I've always been interested in aquatic animals. And I just love the water. Swimming pools, lakes, an ocean…practically anything," he said, a smirk spreading across his face at the memory. "And it's an inside joke between me and Dad."

"You love water?" Athena asked him excitedly. To Perseus's utter shock, she turned to her husband and said, "Frederick, he can come with us to Destin for the month! Since Bobby is going away on that basketball camp!"

Both Perseus and Mr. Chase choked on their food. Annabeth patted Perseus's back while Mr. Chase recovered quick enough to say, "Absolutely _not_! I will _not_ have some large delinquent accompany us on our family trip to the beach! Besides, where will he stay, Athena? I only got two beds for the children's room, Bobby and Matthew were planning to share."

Athena smirked and glanced at Annabeth. Annabeth blushed while Mr. Chases face went a bit red with frustration. Perseus was still trying to breath throughout the whole thing. "Absolutely _not_! Perseus could influence her to—"

"Uh…Dad?" she said quietly, looking down at her thighs, her hair covering her face. She wouldn't say it. She'd better not. "It's a bit late for that," she muttered, so quietly Perseus even barely heard it. He turned to Mr. Chase, whose jaw had dropped in shock, and his eyes were as wide as quarters. Athena, on the other hand, was smiling warmly.

"I approve, dear," she said, taking Annabeth's hand and gently squeezing it.

"Athena!" Mr. Chase sputtered, "she!—him!—they—_they had sex!_"

"Yes, dear, they did. But Annabeth is smart, you know that. We raised her. She's also eighteen, now, so she can make her own, mature choices. And I approve of Perseus, whether you do or not. I believe he's a good man, though perhaps a bit misunderstood due to his style of dress and music. We can't thrust him into this horrible stereotype, Fredrick. May I remind you, you were quite a lot like young Perseus in college and high school?" Athena said, slyly glaring at her husband.

"It was a phase, dearest…" Mr. Chase mumbled, staring at his plate in…was that shame?

"And we don't know that Perseus's isn't or not. And even if it isn't, what does it matter, Fredrick? She's ready to make her own choices; all you and I can do is support her and give her advice. And you're currently doing neither, Fredrick."

Both Annabeth and Perseus stared at her in shock, Annabeth slightly blushing since her mother was defending her sex life. Perseus could hardly blame her.

"I am giving her advice!" Mr. Chase cried out desperately. He turned to Anna and said, "And my advice is _he_," and he pointed to Perseus, "is _bad news_, Annie!"

Annabeth looked murderous. Even Perseus scooted back a few inches for fear of getting in the cross-fire.

"I made my choice, Dad. And if you don't agree with me, then _fine_. But I chose him. And he chose me. And if you have a problem with that…then…then…" she said, faltering under the heat of the moment. She looked at Perseus, her eyes shining with determination. "Then I'm not a Chase anymore. I'm a Jackson."

Perseus's eyes widened. What. The. _Hell_.

She turned back to her father, her grey eyes shining with victory. Athena was smiling and nodding approvingly, while Mr. Chase looked shell shocked, as though he had just walked through a disaster zone.

"But, Annie…" he said quietly, his voice choking up.

"I won't have anyone else, Dad. Live with it." Just to prove her point, she took Perseus's hand and kissed his cheek. He grinned like a moron at her, and she grinned right back at him.

"I…I _suppose_ he can come with us…"

"Yes, Fredrick. He _can_ and he _will_." Athena eyed him and cocked a dark eyebrow. "Perseus?"

He nodded frantically, eyes widening in panic. "Uh, yeah, totally. I'll definitely go to wherever you guys are going. Uh huh."

Both girls smiled victoriously at Mr. Chase, who had buried his face in his hands in defeat. "I can't believe this…" he muttered, shaking his head.

"Well," Annabeth said, rising up from the table and stretching, for some reason. "We oughta be heading back to Perseus's apartment right about now." She looked at Perseus, who nodded.

"Yeah, we should. No doubt the guys already tore it up," he said, chuckling quietly. "They really are dumb-as—I mean, dummies," he said, noticing the look Athena was giving him. "Big, big dummies."

He rose as well and held out his hand for Athena. Instead of shaking it, as he thought she would, she grabbed it, hoisted herself up, and embraced him.

And Perseus, in his infinite smoothness, stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

And Anna just stood there, smiling at him.

And Mr. Chase sat there, mortified.

**A/N: Yes? No? Awful? Good? Exceptional? So bad you wanna forget you read it? Please review!**


End file.
